Liebe, Ficken und Blumen verkaufen
by cold mirror
Summary: Pairing: SnapeQuirrell - Was an einem Valentinstag alles schief gehen kann


**Liebe, Ficken und Blumen verkaufen**

Lehrerzimmer in Hogwarts. Dumbledore murmelte fröhlich vor sich hin.

Dumbledore: Jaja, so ab und an, da kommt der Weihnachtsmann, haut mit der Rute, eins auf die Schnute... Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Drei wundervolle Worte, die-

Snape: Es sind vier Worte.

Dumbledore: Oh... wirklich?

Snape: Ja...

Dumbledore: zählt misstrauisch an den Finger ab Hm, tatsächlich! Hier, das schenk ich Ihnen! Weil Weihnachten is!

Snape: bekommt einen rosa Plüschelefanten in die Hand gedrückt ...danke. Es ist aber Valentinstag.

Dumbledore: Ach ja?

Snape: Ja. Und wenn sie mir was schenken, heißt das, dass Sie mich lieben.

Dumbledoreüberlegt kurz Noajoa, ich äh... also... soooo falsch is das ja nu nich... klimpert Snape mit langen Wimpern an

Snape: Backen füllen sich mit Kotze rennt zum Klo

In den darauffolgenden Stunden kaufte sich Dumbledore jede Menge peinliche Plüschtiere, schenkte sie alle Snape und da dieser sie zwar scheiße, aber zu schade zum wegschmeißen fand, war er irgendwann in seinem Bett unter einem Riesenhaufen Plüschtiere begraben. Ein Rettungshund (nicht Sirius) musste ihn erschnüffeln und ausbuddeln. Der Hund war ein fetter Bernhardiner mit Alkoholfässchen um den Hals, das Snape, nachdem er befreit war, auf ex austrank. Besoffen torkelte er dann zu Quirrell.

Snape: De?

Quirrell: Hm?

Snape: De?

QuirrellÄh... ja?

Snape: De?

Quirrell: genervt Jaaa?

Snape: Das willich dir gesacht habn!

Quirrell: ...was denn?

Snape: schwankt und sieht ihn blinzelnd an

Quirrell: Du musst erst was sagen und danach "Das willich dir gesacht haben" sagen.

Snape: Oh. Nja, ich... will jetz ganz ehrlich su dir sein! Ich bin nich schwul!

Quirrell: Das weiß ich doch, mein Schatz. Du bist bi, ich bin schwul, aber ich hab dich doch trotzdem lieb, auch wenn du mit kräuselt sich Määäädchen rummachst!

Snape: Gibt's eignlich auch noch was andres als schwul, bi oder hetero?

QuirrellÄhm... also, es gibt da jetzt so 'ne neue sexuelle Richtung, dass Männer sich schminken und auf starke Frauen stehen oder so, das heißt metrosexuell. Und dann gibt es noch Nekrophilie, die Leute schlafen mit Leichen, dann noch Pädophilie, die Leute schlafen mit Kindern und noch Sodomie, die Leute schlafen mit Tieren-

Snape: Gibs auch 'ne Richtung, wo Leute mit ihren Plüschtieren schlafen?

QuirrellÄh... nein! Das ist ja abartig!

Snape: Oh... sieht aus den Augenwinkeln sehnsüchtig zu seiner Diddlmaus namens Plüschi Ich muss dir was gestehn! Ich habe ein heimliches Verhältnis mit Plüschi! fällt Quirrell um den Hals Es tut mir soooo leiiiiid!

Quirrell: tätschelt ihn leicht verwirrt Schon gut... jetzt, wo du so offen zu mir warst, verrate ich dir auch etwas... ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Ich hab mir ein Herz mit deinem Namen drin tätowieren lassen. Auf dem Allerwertesten! Alles Gute zum Valentinstag, Schatz! schmatz

Snape: stutzt Aber das hätte ich dann doch bemerkt?

Quirrell: Es ist mit Hautfarbe tätowiert worden.

Snape: Oh... sieht sich Quirrells Arsch an, der aussieht wie immer Wie erotisch!

Quirrell: Hja ne? Dann wird dich wahrscheinlich auch nicht stören, dass ich auch ein geiles Intim-Piercing hab!

Snape: wird ganz wuschig Zeigen, zeigen! Wie sieht das aus?

Quirrell: verlegen Ähem, das ist so'n Ball mit Stacheln dran...

Er zieht seine Hose aus und man sieht, dass es wirklich ein "Ball" ist...

Quirrell: Das ist ein Morgenstern aus dem Mittelalter! Kuhl, oder? Hat nich jeder!

Snape: sieht verstört auf das riesige Eisenpiercing Tut das nich weh?

Quirrell: Naja, es ziept ein bisschen, aber das ist 'ne tolle Methode, um "ihn" zu verlängern!

Snape: Oh, dann will ich auch so eins!

Sofort ging Snape ins Piercingstudio und dann liefen beide breitbeinig mit ihren tollen Mittelalterwaffen-piercings herum. Quirrell mit seinem Morgenstern und Snape mit einer Streitaxt. Und wenn sie dann miteinander schlafen wollten, brauchten sie schon etwas mehr als nur Gleitcreme. Nämlich gleich so'n Styropor-schoner. Und da Styropor allein auch nicht viel half, wickelten sie noch diese Knall-plastikfolie darum. Deswegen heißt die auch so, weil damit gut knallen kann. Und da Quirrells Po einfach zu klein war, musste Snape für alles herhalten. Armer Snape.

Währenddessen bei Lupin und Sirius.

LupinÄhm... duu?

Sirius: Ja?

Lupin: Wolf und Hund sind ja so miteinander verwandt, ne?

Sirius: Ja...

Lupin: Und der Hund stammt ja vom Wolf ab, ne?

Sirius: Ja...

Lupin: Heißt das, du bist mit mir verwandt und wenn wir miteinander schlafen und wir Kinder kriegen, dann werden das Behinderte?

Sirius: ...

Lupin: Ich mein, Inzucht und so, ne?

Sirius: ... ...wir können keine Kinder kriegen.

Lupin: Oh. Dürfen wir eins adoptieren?

Sirius: ... ...ich denke schon.

Lupin: Wollen wir eins adoptieren?

Sirius: Warum willst du denn auf mal 'n Kind!

Lupin: War ja nur so 'ne Idee...

Sirius: Wie wär's mit 'nem Hund? Das machen die meisten Leute, um zu sehen, ob sie Lage sind Verantwortung für ein Lebewesen zu übernehmen.

Lupin: Du bist doch selber ein Hund, da kann ich ja auch gleich dich Gassi führen.

Sirius: Wenn du mir ein Halsband umlegen und mich herumführen willst, während ich vor dir auf allen vieren laufe - vergiss es!

Lupin: Mist.

Und so gingen ins Tierheim und kauften einen echten Hund. Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, bemerkten sie jedoch, dass es nur ein dickes, altes Kaninchen war.

Lupin: Die haben uns beschissen!

Da sie das Kaninchen aber aus Mitleid nicht wieder zurück bringen wollten, behielten sie es und nannten es "Moppel". Lupin wollte es so nennen, weil er mal in jemanden verknallt war, dessen Spitzname "Moppel" war. Snape. Weil das Kaninchen so alt war, starb es eine Stunde später. Lupin war todtraurig und vergrub es in einem Schuhkarton im Garten. Dann bastelte er aus Stöcken ein Kreuz, was dann eine Minute später von Sirius mit dem Rasenmäher überfahren wurde.  
Schalten wir um zu den Malfoys. Lucius war beflügelt vom Gefühl der Liebe und wollte nach langer Zeit mal einen gemütlichen Familientag machen. Mit Brettspielen.

Lucius: Ich spiel jetzt Brett! verstarrt und tut so, als ob er ein Brett ist Ich bin ein Brett!

Draco: Da fehlt aber noch der Nagel.

Lucius: Na, dann must du mich wohl nageln! kicher

Draco: ...ich geh weg. geht weg

Lucius: Hmpf. Na ich hab ja noch Narzissa. Narzissa?

Narzissa saß im Nebenraum und schaute Wrestling.

Narzissa: Yeah, los, zack, Faust in'n Bauch und Stuhl über'n Kopf, hau ihn tot!

LuciusÄh... Narzissa? Schatzi?

Narzissa: Stör mich nich, der rote Typ will grad den blauen töten, das will ich sehn! Gib mir mal'n Bier!

LuciusÄhähähä... hier Schatz! Soll ich noch was zu knabbern holen?

Narzissa: Sei ruhig, ich seh nichts.

Auch Snape schaute gerade Wrestling. Dann kam Quirrell und wollte unbedingt ein stinklangweiliges Video angucken, was angeblich voll der romantische, leidenschaftliche Liebesfilm war. Barbie und Ken im Zauberschloss. Mit Zauberdrache. Und Zauberpferd. Und Zauberwald. Mit Zauberbaum und Zauberbusch und Zauberparkbank und Zaubermülltonne mit Zaubermüll.

Quirrell: freut sich Ohhh, gleich kommt die Szene wo sie sich auf die Zauberparkbank setzen und Ken dann Zaubermüll in der Zaubermülltonne findet, um die Zauberenten im Zauberteich zu füttern!

Snape: Das ist doch eigentlich voll die Tierquälerei, wenn er die Enten einfach mit Müll füttert...

Quirrell: ZAUBERmüll! Der ist viel bekömmlicher, als normaler Müll.

Snape: Mh-hm. Hast du schon mal Müll gegessen, oder warum weißt du das?

Quirrell: Hja. isst 'ne alte Chipstüte also nur die Tüte, nicht die Chips

SnapeÄh... räusper Naja, es gibt ja auch diese Unterwäsche, die man essen kann.

Quirrell: Echt!

Snape: Ja. Die gib's schon ganz lange, aber früher war das so, dass man sie essen konnte ohne zu sterben, heute kann man die essen ohne zu würgen.

Quirrell: Geil! Lass uns die mal kaufen!

Snape: Nee, das ist doch widerlich... aber ich frag mich, aus was die gemacht werden...

Quirrel: Aus Esspapier?

Snape: Das würde beim anziehen ja voll knacksen...

Quirrell: Die kann man anziehen!

Snape: Ja...?

Quirrell: Das heißt, erst pullert man da rein und denn soll man die noch essen?

Snape: Es hat nicht jeder so eine Blasenschwäche wie du.

Quirrell: Oh.

Snape: Außerdem gibt's die wohl kaum in unserer Größe. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn wir weiter mit diesen Monsterpiercings rumlaufen.

Quirrell: Ja, meine Unterhose ist schon voll zerissen.

Snape: Tja, dann musst du wohl ab jetzt für immer ohne Unterwäsche rumlaufen! zwinker

Quirrell: Hja genau, wie die Mönche!

Snape: ...Mönche tragen keine Unterwäsche?

Quirrell: Ja.

Snape: Alle Mönche?

Quirrell: Ja.

Snape: Also, wenn ich jetzt in 'ne Kirche geh, dann sind die Männer da unter ihren Kutten splitterfasernackt?

Quirrell: Ja.

Snape: Lass uns in die Kirche gehn!

Sie gingen dann in die Kirche (die auf war, obwohl es nicht Sonntag war) und trafen dort auch Sirius und Lupin. Lupin wollte für sein vor wenigen Stunden verstorbenes Kanickel Moppel beten und Sirius wollte mal wieder einfach so ohne Grund auf dem Friedhof spazieren gehn. Kam dann später mit dreckigen Händen und einem Sack voller großer Knochen zurück. Er beteuerte, dass er die schon von zu Hause mitgenommen hatte. Snape und Quirrell schauten sich interessiert die Mönche an.

Snape: Man kann nicht wirklich erkennen, ob sie was drunter tragen oder nicht...

Quirrell: Soll ich mal fragen?

Snape: Mach doch, traust dich eh nich.

Quirrell: Klar trau ich mich! Hey, Sie! Herr Mönch! Tragen Sie Unterwäsche?

Carl: Ich bin kein Mönch, ich bin Ordensbruder. Das heißt, ich darf fluchen! GOTTVERDAMMT!

QuirrellÄh...

Und dann schauten sich Quirrell und Carl lange in die Augen, stotterten sich an, wackelten mit ihren Segelohren und plötzlich wurde ihnen klar, dass sie!

Dim dim dim dim. Werbung.  
Kind: macht Kaffee Das Feuer Brasiliens! Die Würze Afrikas! gibt seinem Papa 'ne Tasse  
Typ: Na, hast du 'ne schlechte Mathenote?  
Kind: Nein, ich hab 'ne 2 in Mathe!  
Typ: Oho.  
Kind: ...aber 'ne 5 in Erdkunde...  
Typ: lacht fröhlich Ahahahahaaaa...  
Kind: lacht mit  
Typ: ...ahahahahaaaa... todernst Dann muss ich dich jetzt verprügeln.  
Dim dim dim dim. Werbung Ende.

Und plötzlich wurde ihnen klar, dass sie lange verschollene siamesische Zwillinge waren! Als sie geboren wurden, waren sie am Penis zusammen gewachsen, wurden dann getrennt (Carl bekam leider die größere Hälfte) und weil die Mutter Carl lieber hatte, wurde Quirrell ins Waisenhaus gesteckt. Das war auch der Grund, warum er seinen Vornamen nicht wusste, denn das einzige was ihm im geblieben war, war ein Fußnamenskettchen vom Krankenhaus wo "Quirrell" draufstand. Das trug er immer noch, obwohl es schon ein wenig eng war...

Quirrell: ...und weißt du zufällig meinen Vornamen?

Carl: Nee... aber vielleicht fängst du ja auch mit "C" an, so wie ich, ist ja meistens so bei Zwillingen.

Snape: Wie wär's mit Christian?

Quirrell: Christian ist voll der Einheitsname! Jede Sau heißt Christian! Ich kenn sogar mindestens drei Christians!

Snape: Ja, pff, denn halt... Cakerlakischmackifackidacki.

Quirrell: Cakerlakischmackifackidacki ist voll der Einheitsname! Jede Sau heißt Cakerlakischmackifackidacki! Ich kenn sogar mindestens drei Cakerlakischmackifackidackis!

Carl: Ich auch. Ein anderer Ordensbruder heißt auch so. Da hinten isser! winkt Hi Cakerlakischmackifackidacki!

Cacki: Hallo.

Quirrell: Siehste. Blöder Name, denk dir gefälligst einen besseren aus!

Snape: Warum ich? Deine Eltern hätten das machen sollen!

Quirrell: Tränenschicht umhüllt die Augen

SnapeÄhm... wie wär's wenn ihr einfach mal eure Mutter besucht und dann fragst du selber nach!

Carl: Das geht leider nicht...

Quirrell: Warum?

Carl: Unsere Mutter starb einen Monat nach unserer Geburt...

Quirrell: gasp Woran?

Carl: Großaufnahme Herpes.

Dramatische Musik:

DAAA! DADADADAAAA! BAM BAM BADAAAA!  
BAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
DADADADA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
DADADADADADADADAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAA! BAMBA BAMBADADADAAAAAA!  
BUMS!

Quirrell: Heißt das...

Carl: Richtig... das Risiko, dass auch wir Herpes kriegen... ist erhöht.

Quirrell: fällt heulend in Snapes Arme Ich will noch nicht sterben! gasp Vielleicht habe ich dich schon angesteckt!

Snape: unterdrückt Tränen Wir schaffen das... es gibt bestimmt Medikamente dagegen... und egal wie es ausgeht, ich werde immer bei dir bleiben...

Und so machten sich Snape und Quirrell todtraurig auf den nach Weg nach Hause. Genau über ihnen bildete sich eine Gewitterwolke und Regen prasselte auf sie nieder. Dann traten sie beide in Hundescheiße. Und als sie sie abwaschen wollten, verloren sie das Gleichgewicht und fielen in eine Pfütze (Erlebnis frei erfunden...).

Quirrell: heult Mein Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr! Ich will hier und jetzt sterben!

Snape: Nein, sag das nicht! Es gibt doch noch so viel in dieser Welt, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt!

Quirrell: brüllt Was denn?

Snape: LIEBE!

Stille.

Quirrell: ist nicht überzeugt

Snape: räusper Und außerdem will ich nicht in einer Pfütze sterben. Mein Traum war immer durch Sex mit fünf nackten Mädels zu sterben!

Quirrell: entsetzt Mit... Määääädchen?

Snape: Naja, das war halt früher mein Traum war, wo ich noch nicht so richtig schwul war...

Quirrell: Du warst mal nicht schwul?

Snape: Ja natürlich, als Kind weiß man doch noch garnicht, was das ist...

Quirrell: Wann bist du eigentlich schwul geworden?

Snape: liebevoll Als ich dich getroffen hab.

Quirrell: heult wieder rum Ich hab's doch gewusst! Ich bin ansteckend! Ich bin eine wandelnde Seuche, ich steck dich an, dann sterbe ich elendig an Herpes und du auch!

SnapeÄhä... versucht abzulenken Guck mal! Eine weiße Taube! Das Symbol für Freiheit... Hoffnung... und die ewige Liebe...

Taube: fladdert Quirrell an

Quirrell: ... sieht ausdrucklos zu Snape

SnapeÄhhhhhm... sieht milchigen Schleim an Quirrells Gesicht und wird wieder wuschig Sag mal, wann bist du eigentlich schwul geworden?

Quirrell: Wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst. Das war so-

Rückblende. Da Quirrell nunmal von Anfang keinen Vornamen hatte und dank der schlecht vorgenommenen Trennung von Carl auch keinen richtigen Pimmel mehr hatte, hielten ihn alle für ein Mädchen und er musste blöde rosa Kleidchen und kratzige Strumpfhosen dazu tragen, spielte mit Puppen und wollte Tierärztin werden.

Und als Quirrell fertig mit erzählen war, strahlte schon die Sonne und einige Passanten beäugten missmutig die in der Pfütze liegenden Männer, die sich über's schwul sein unterhielten.

Einige Zeit später im einem Café.

Saufette, hässliche Bedienung: Nooaa? Woas moacht üühr döönn füür Gööösüüüchtööör? Wooollt üüüühr 'nöön Koooffööö? Ooodööör woooolt üüühr mooaaal mööööt müüüaaar knuuuuutschn?

Snape: entsetzt

Quirrell: schaut unbeeindruckt in die Speisekarte Ich möchte 'n Kaffee... Latte...

SnapeÄhem, ham sie was zu knabbern da?

Saufette, hässliche Bedienung: Kooaaartoooffööölbroooiii mööt Wööörstchööön.

Etwas später.

Snape: batscht ein kleines Häufchen Kartoffelbrei auf 'ne kleine Wurst und formt einen Turban Guck ma! Ich hab einen Quirrell gebaut!

Quirrell: stochert in seinem Essen rum Ha... ha... ha... guck mal, ich hab einen Snape gebaut. hackt mit der Gabel auf sein Würstchen ein

SnapeÄhm... bist du sauer?

Quirrell: Nö. Bin schon wieder voll mild. nimmt 'n Schluck milden Orangensaft

Snape: Hattest du dir nicht einen Kaffe Latte bestellt?

Quirrell: Ja stimmt.

Kind: EY! DAS'S MEINER! krallt sich den Orangensaft und rennt die Leiter zum Baumhaus hoch

Snape: sieht das Baumhaus, das mitten in einem Café steht, prüfend an und versucht es zu ignorieren

Quirrell: Hach... ich weiß garnicht, was der Valentinstag überhaupt soll.

Snape: Naja, da soll's um Liebe gehn. Hab ich gehört. Um Liebe, Ficken und Blumen verkaufen.

Rosentyp: kommt ins Café Wolle Rose kaufen?

Quirrell: hibbelt rum, schüttelt Snape Kaufmireinerose, kaufmireinerose, kaufmireinrose, kaufmireinerose! sieht den Rosentyp neben sich und dreht sich desinteressiert zum Fenster

Rosetyp: Wolle Rose kaufen?

Snape: Nein.

Rosentyp: Wolle Foto machen?

Snape: Nein.

Rosentyp: Wolle Foto von Rose machen?

Snape: ...nein?

Rosentyp: geht weg

Quirrell: mault

Snape: Ich hab dir übrigens keine Rose gekauft, weil ich ein viel besseres Valentinstagsgeschenk für dich habe! Vielleicht sogar das beste Geschenk, was jemals verschenkt wurde!

Quirrell: aufgeregte Glubschaugen

Snape: Einen Moment, ich muss es nur eben... aus meinem Wagen holen... ähm... rennt raus, Reifen quietschen

Quirrell: wartet mindestens drei Stunden aufgeregt, immernoch mit den selben Glubschaugen

Snape: kommt abgehetzt wieder Also eigentlich wollte ich dir eine riesige herzförmige Schokoseifenblase mit einem rosa Seestern drauf schenken, aber ein Eichhörnchen mit Taucheranzug hat sie geklaut. Dann dachte ich, du würdest dich vielleicht über eine Bowlingkugel mit der Aufschrift "Homer" freuen, aber die gab's nich mehr... und darum hab ich dir stattdessen diesen Bügelbrettbezug gekauft! Alles Gute, zum Valentinstag, Schatz!

QuirrellÄhm... danke...

Tja, und so endete einer von vielen Valentinstagen. Aber was geschieht wohl in der ValentinsNACHT?

Snape: macht sein scheiß Valentinstagsgeschenk wieder gut und fickt Quirrell TO DA BREAKADOWN!

Dumbledore: kommt mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit herein Ihr habt wohl keinen Kamin was?

Quirrell+Snape: erstarren

Dumbledore: Jaja, so ab und an, da kommt der Weihnachtsmann, Geschenke aus dem Sack, das geht zackzack! Hooo hooo hooo! Naaaa, wart ihr denn auch artig? Mal sehen, was ich für euch in meinem... Sack... habe! Hiiier, für dich mein Kleiner!

Snape: wenn er wie Superman den Laserblick hätte, wäre der rosa Plüschelefant jetzt tot

Dumbledore: Und hier, das ist für dich meine Kleine!

Quirrell: bekommt eine Fashion-Barbie

Dumbledore: Ich wünsche euch ein frohes Fest! Hooo hooo hooo! schwingt seinen Sack über die Schulter (iihh...) und geht wieder

END!


End file.
